Tiempo de espera
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Estaba aburrida y escribí unos momentos graciosos con Pregnant!Jeff, nada mas. Si tiene buena respuesta puedo hacer mas. Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(
1. Chapter 1

**Son más de las dos de la mañana y estoy aburrida. ¿Qué sale de esa combinación? Varios momentos graciosos con Pregnant!Jeff xD**

* * *

**1-Ropa:**

Jeff se tiró a su cama con un gruñido. Estiró sus brazos y piernas y comenzó a patalear como lo haría un niño de cinco años.

Nick, que estaba en su cama leyendo una revista, lo miró divertido.

"¿Qué pasa bebé?"

"Pasa que esto- dijo señalado su panza de cinco meses-No me deja entrar en mi ropa" cruzó sus brazos y los apoyó en su panza.

El moreno se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraban el suéter que quería ponerse el rubio, vio el talle y rodó los ojos.

"Es obvio que no te entrara, es una talle más chico del que usabas antes de quedar embarazado".

"Era mi favorito" dijo con un puchero. "Ahora estoy gordo"

"No lo estas"

"Sí, estoy gordo y parezco una vaca, una vaca embarazada" levantó los brazos al aire y luego llevó el derecho a la altura de sus ojos. "Estoy tan blanco. Genial, ahora soy una vaca embarazada fantasma"

Nick caminó hasta donde estaba su novio y lo abrazó. El rubio escondió su cara en el cuello de su novio.

"No estás gordo, no estás muy blanco y definitivamente no te pareces a una vaca embarazada fantasma" terminó la frase con una risa. Jeff refunfuño y el moreno le beso el cabello.

"¿Por qué no vas y te buscas unos pantalones que si te entran, si?"

Jeff fue hasta el ropero y sacó la bolsa de compras. Sacó uno de los suéters y los alzó a la altura de sus ojos. Hizo una mueca de asco y miró escéptico a su novio.

"De ninguna manera me pondré esto"

"¿Qué tienen de malo?" dijo tomando una de las mangas y examinándola.

"Uno: le quedaría bien… a un hipopótamo. Dos: son un suicidio para todo los que tienen gusto y las revistas de _Vogue_ actualizadas. Tres: ¿En serio, Nick? Tiene la foto de un _perrito_"

Nick levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición y volvió a su cama para seguir leyendo la revista.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Kurt.

"Oye Jeff, me pregunta- ¡Santa Gaga, que es eso!" señaló horrorizado el suéter. Tomó la mano del rubio y los sacó de la habitación sin antes gritar:

"¡Iremos de compras, no nos esperen!"

**2-Nombres:**

Jeff y Nick estaban sentados en uno de los sillones del salón de descanso de Dalton. Recién llegaban de la cita con el médico y se enteraron que serian padres de un pequeño varón.

Wes, David, Blaine y Kurt entraron a la sala y caminaron hacia ellos. Bueno, los primeros tres, Kurt corrió agitando los brazos.

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo?"

"Es un varón" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el rubio. Kurt gritó de la alegría y abrazó a la pareja. Cuando el castaño los soltó el resto se acercó y los felicitó.

"Tranquilo bebé" le dijo Blaine a Kurt. Kurt le dio su famosa mirada de 'bitch please'.

"Disculpa pero estamos hablando de _mi_ ahijado" volvió su atención a la pareja y dio un pequeño aplauso. "¿Ya saben el nombre?"

"No, estábamos pensando en eso" respondió Nick. "Todos los nombres que pensamos eran de mujer"

"¿Qué les parece Alex?" dijo David.

"Nah, mi primo se llama Alex" dijo Jeff.

"¿Y?"

"¿Acaso has visto su vestuario? No me arriesgaré a que mi hijo se vista con camisas a cuadros y zapatillas deportivas"

"Amén" dijo Kurt.

Los tres chicos rodaron sus ojos.

"¿Alfonso?" sugirió Blaine.

"Yo tenía un compañero que se llamaba así" comentó Wes.

"¿Era bueno?" preguntó David.

El asiático se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, pasaba la mayor parte del día en el basurero"

"Siguiente" dijo de inmediato el rubio.

"¿Bob?"

"¿Bob? ¿Acaso no quieres que le ponga un cartel que diga: 'Seré camionero'?"

…

"¿Matt?"

"No queda con ninguno de nuestros apellidos"

Los chicos gruñeron exasperados. Llevaban más de dos horas buscando nombres para el bebé y nada parecía complacer a Jeff.

"¡Ya lo sé!" gritó el rubio.

"¿Cuál?"

"Jeffrey Jr." dijo con una sonrisa. Nick se golpeó la cara.

"No llamaremos a nuestro hijo como tu pene".

**3-Emociones:**

Nick fue hasta la cama de su novio y lo sacudió ligeramente en el hombro.

"Bebé, despierta"

Jeff gruño y se tapó la cara con la sabana. El moreno rió.

"Está bien, me iré a bañar y después vendré a despertarte"

Como dijo, tomó su toalla y se metió al baño, cerrando con llave la puerta.

El rubio siguió durmiendo tranquilamente por cinco minutos hasta que le dieron ganas de ir al baño.

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Todavía medio dormido caminó hasta el baño y trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces. "Nick, tengo que orinar"

Sin respuesta.

"Duval, abre la maldita puerta" gritó golpeando la puerta.

Sin respuesta.

"Está bien, no abras, no lo necesito" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sin respuesta.

"Nick, abre la puerta, juro que voy a estallar" rogó cruzando las piernas.

Sin respuestas.

De repente, su boca se abrió formando una 'O' y una lágrima cayó.

"Ya entiendo. Quieres que me haga encima y así puedes contarles a todos. Quieres que sea el hazmerreír de la escuela" sollozó. "Está bien, hazlo. Dios, te odio Nick Duval".

La puerta se abrió y Nick salió con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

"Gracias bebé" dijo el rubio besando su mejilla y entrando al baño.

"Pero, ¿que diablos?"

* * *

**Es gracioso hacer esto pero ya tengo sueño *bosteza***

**Si les llega a gustar puedo hacer más.**

**Disfruten :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iba a subir dos momentos pero como increíble que soy borré el archivo en vez de guardarlo -.- Lo que sea, disfruten :3**

* * *

**4-Antojos nocturnos:**

"Nicky…" susurró Jeff en medio de la oscuridad. Eran más de las tres de la mañana.

"¿Qué pasa Jeff?" preguntó somnoliento Nick. Ya era la quinta vez que su novio lo despertaba en la noche.

"Tengo hambre" dijo tocándose la panza donde se encontraría el estomago. El moreno se corrió y gruñó.

"Ve a dormir Jeff, se te pasara"

"Nicholas, tengo hambre. Ve a buscarme algo" ordenó el rubio. Nick solamente se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

"¡Nick!" Jeff prendió la luz de la mesita al lado de la cama. "Tengo hambre y es tu culpa" se cruzó de brazos.

El moreno se sentó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "¿Cómo es posible que sea mi culpa?"

"Si no fuera por ti no estaría embarazado y así no tendría antojos en la noche" hizo una pausa. "Ahora que lo pienso no solo no tendría antojos. Tampoco tendría que ir al baño cada cinco minutos, mi ropa me entraría, podría bailar, no tendría cambios de humor o nauseas."

"Jeff…"

"Tampoco me dolería la espalda, no se me hincharían los pies" enumeraba con los dedos la lista.

"Jeff"

"No tendría que ir al médico todos los meses y sabes cuánto odio los hospitales. No tendría que aprender cosas como cambiar pañales o.."

"¡Jeff!" el rubio paró de hablar para ver a Nick quien suspiró. "Está bien, dime qué quieres"

Jeff sonrió. "Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y pepinillos"

"¿Pepinillos?" preguntó extrañado y bastante asqueado su novio.

"Y un vaso de leche tibia, por favor"

"Está bien" el moreno se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación. A los quince minutos llegó agitado.

Se acercó a la cama y dejó en la mesita el vaso de leche y le alcanzó a su novio el sándwich. "¿Sabes que al decano le gusta vigilar los pasillos de noche?" se sentó en la cama. "También cierran la cocina con llave, tuve que entrar por la ventana del pasillo"

El rubio se acercó y le besó la mejilla. Tomó el sándwich del plato y lo mordió con gusto, lo masticó y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. Escupió la bola de comida en el plato y tomó un sorbo de leche.

"Esto es asqueroso" dijo sacando la lengua.

"Si no te gusta, ¿para qué lo pediste?" preguntó el moreno.

"Lo vi en una película y quise probarlo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Dejó el plato en la mesita de luz y se acostó. "Ya no quiero, me iré a dormir"

Nick se quedó mirando la pared por unos minutos. Cuando salió de su estupor se acostó maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Pasaron unos minutos.

"Nicky, ¿estás dormido?" preguntó Jeff.

"¿Qué quieres Jeff?"

"El otro día leí que una chica comía-"

"Duérmete Jeff. Ahora"

"Está bien. Hasta mañana"

Nick estaba a punto de dormirse y de repente se prendió una luz. Jeff salió de la cama.

"Maldita vejiga" maldijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

El moreno gruñó y se tapó la cara con la almohada murmurando _"Mátenme, mátenme"_


	3. Chapter 3

**6-Dolores:**

"Nick" le dijo Jeff a su novio. Estaban ambos en la sala de descanso. Nick estaba estudiando para un examen de Francés y Jeff… bueno, él estaba en uno de los sillones jugando con un autito de juguete sobre su panza.

"Nick"

"Nicky"

"Nicholas"

"Nick"

"¡Nicholas Thomas Duval!" gritó el rubio. El moreno apretó el lápiz que tenía en la mano con fuerza, logrando partirlo a la mitad. Con un fuerte golpe lo dejó en la mesa y miró a su novio.

"¿Qué quieres Jeff?" siseó.

"Me duelen los pies" dijo Jeff con un puchero mientras subía sus pies descalzos al sofá. Hacia unos días sus pies se hincharon tanto que ya ni sus medias le entraban, ni hablar de sus zapatillas.

"Jeff, sabes que tengo que aprobar este examen si o si ¿y decides interrumpirme con esto?"

Jeff alzó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, el autito ya olvidado. El moreno sabía lo que iba a pasar, Jeff lo viene haciendo desde hace cinco meses aproximadamente. A él le gustaba llamarle "Como hacer que Nick sea el malo de la película en menos de cinco minutos" (Largo pero efectivo).

Primero: enojo.

"Discúlpame que te interrumpa pero sabes, es complicado no interrumpirte cuando lo único que has hecho en toda la semana es estudiar para ese estúpido examen. Con _Kurt_, él es como un maldito genio con el Francés" gritó.

Segundo: hacerlo sentir culpable.

"Claro, es muy fácil para ti todo esto, ¿no? Total, el que esta embarazado soy yo, el que tiene que soportar los dolores soy yo, el que tiene un bebé adentro que disfruta pegar en la vejiga y que te haga ir cada cinco minutos al baño soy yo"

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante: lagrimas.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y agarró la manga de su saco para limpiarse sus mejillas y nariz húmedas. Era increíble como el rubio lograba que su cara se pusiera roja y las lágrimas cayeran tan rápido en menos de un minuto.

"No me quieres tocar, crees que estoy gordo y feo y- y te doy asco. Seguro esperaras a que me de vuelta y huiras con alguien más guapo que yo, alguien que no tenga un bebé que le roba toda la comida dentro suyo"

Nick suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de dejar el libro en la mesa e ir a sentarse al sofá.

Tomó los pies de su novio y los dejó en su regazo, tomó el derecho y comenzó a masajearlo. Jeff suspiró de alegría y se recostó en el sillón.

"Sabes, mi espalda también ha estado doliendo…"

"No te preocupes, apenas termine aquí te ayudaré con eso. Total, ¿Qué importa reprobar un examen no?" preguntó con una falsa sonrisa.

"Claro"

El moreno rodó sus ojos. Bueno, su novio claramente no entendía el sarcasmo.

"Hey, Nicky… te amo" dijo el rubio en voz baja.

Nick lo miró con una sonrisa genuina y se agachó para besarlo en el estomago. Por esa misma razón nunca podía estar más de diez minutos enojado con su novio.

"Y yo te amo a ti… A los dos"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, actualización :3 No los abandoné (te miro a ti Anne), es que la computadora se rompió y tardaron mas de una semana en arreglarla, ademas andaba con bloque de escritor -_-**

**En fin, aqui esta. Este si es el momento número 6 ya que me equivoqué en el anterior jiji. Si algo de lo que escribí sobre la Revolución Francesa esta mal culpen a internet.**

**Disfruten :3**

* * *

**6- Hormonas:**

Una de las cosas que Jeff mas odiaba sobre el hecho de estar embarazado es que sus hormonas estallaban a cualquier hora del día y, con la suerte que posee el rubio, en los momentos más inoportunos.

En serio, es como si su cuerpo supiera exactamente que hace y de pronto la temperatura de la habitación subía varios grados y sus pantalones se convertían centímetros más pequeños.

Estar caliente todo el tiempo ya le está alterando los nervios y más aun cuando Nick no está por ningún lado a la vista para poder aliviarlo un poco. Y obvio, que tus amigos decidan usar tu 'problema' para burlarse no ayuda en nada.

En este momento se encontraban en la hora de Historia y durante los pasados veinte minutos el profesor tuvo la gran idea de tomar una lección oral. Nick fue uno de los primeros en pasar. Claro, no tenia porque preocuparse ya que era el mejor de la clase.

El moreno confiadamente se levantó de su lugar y se paró en frente del salón a recitarle al profesor sobre el comienzo de la Revolución Francesa como si fuera el abecedario.

Jeff, en cambio, se encontraba recostado sobre su silla tratando de que su lápiz se quede parado sobre su estomago. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro cuando el lápiz quedó inmóvil en su panza. Aunque no duró mucho ya que una pequeña patada de su bebé logró tirarlo al suelo.

La silla que estaba a su lado se movió y su novio se sentó en ella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sr. Sterling, pase a dar su lección" dijo el hombre en frente del salón cuando terminó de limpiar sus gafas.

El rubio tragó audiblemente y miró a su novio, quien le sonrió y lo acarició en el muslo (demasiado alto para un horario apto para todo público).

Jeff se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta el escritorio de su profesor. Trent, que se sentaba al frente del salón se paró y le prestó su silla para que se sentara mientras murmuraba algo de 'Embarazados y niños primero'.

"Muy bien Sr. Sterling, ¿Por qué no me cuenta como se acabó la Revolución Francesa?"

El rubio suspiró. Esto lo sabía, lo había estudiado. "En el 1799, Napoleón tomó el mando y-" Jeff levantó la mirada de su regazo y vio que su novio lo miraba preocupado, el lápiz con el que antes estaba jugando entre sus labios. "-y, se proclamó cónsul vi-vitalicio y así-"

Nick se adelantó sobre su mesa, apoyando sus codos y jugando inconscientemente con el lápiz, girándolo y lamiéndolo como si fuera un- Jeff dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre su izquierda para poder esconder el bulto que crecía en sus pantalones.

"¿Sr. Sterling, se encuentra bien?" preguntó preocupado el profesor.

Jeff asintió rápidamente. "S-si. Y así poco a poco Napoleón fue tomando más poder hasta proclamarse emperador-" su vista viajó hasta el escritorio de su profesor y una imagen de él acostado con Nick sobre el besándole el cuello apareció en su mente. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron con furia mientras clavaba sus uñas en la piel de su pierna para evitar que algún sonido escapara de sus labios.

Respiró por la nariz y terminó la frase. "Y afianzó las ideas de la revolución en Francia y a repartirlas por toda Europa"

"Muy bien Sr. Sterling" comentó el profesor mientras guardaba sus cosas para dirigirse a otro salón. El timbre sonó anunciando el comienzo del almuerzo. "Debería ir a la enfermería, parece que tiene fiebre" le avisó mientras salía del salón.

Jeff no se movió de la silla hasta que cada uno de sus compañeros estuviera fuera de la sala.

"Hey, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó su novio parándose a su lado y alcanzándole su mochila.

"Te odio" dijo el rubio antes de tomarlo de la mano y correr hasta el baño más cercano donde cerró con llave la puerta cuando entraron.

Antes de cerrarla escuchó los susurros entre los alumnos, era obvio que sabían que sucedía pero no podría importarle menos. Estaba caliente y duro y no irían a comer hasta que su novio lo ayude con su problema.

Nick lo miró extrañado antes de bajar su mirada a su entrepierna y una sonrisa malvada apareciera en su rostro. Jeff rodó los ojos antes de tomar a su novio por los hombros y lo pegara a la pared, uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado.


	5. Chapter 5

**7-Música:**

Nick estaba en su habitación, papeles esparcidos por su cama y su lápiz golpeando contra su rodilla al ritmo de la música de su Ipod.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a Jeff. Su saco estaba en su mano y su corbata deshecha colgaba de su cuello.

Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta su cama y se acostó boca arriba, estirando sus brazos y gruñendo.

"Buenas tardes para ti también. Llegas temprano" dijo con una sonrisa Nick.

"No les veo lo bueno" murmuró el rubio antes de tomar la botella de agua que había en la mesita de luz y tomar un trago.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó el moreno.

"Sucede que cuando salía de Matemática me di cuenta que no tenía mi libro de Historia así que me vine a toda velocidad desde la otra punta de la escuela para venir a buscarlo. Cuando llegué al salón de Historia, otra vez a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde, nos dijeron que el profesor había faltado" dijo cruzando los brazos.

Nick miró a su novio quien estaba haciendo un puchero y largó una pequeña risita. "Pobre bebé" dijo antes volver su atención a las hojas en frente de él.

La música del Ipod cambió y Nick comenzó a cantar la canción en voz baja. Jeff frunció el seño y paró la música.

"Hey" protestó el moreno.

"Nick, no te dejaré escuchar _Whistle_ mientras yo esté aquí"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Un estudio comprobó que los bebes oyen desde el vientre materno… paterno en este caso" dijo el rubio como si fuera obvio.

"¿Y?"

"Y... no dejaré que mi bebé escuche canciones sobre sexo desde antes de nacer"

Nick rodó los ojos pero tomó el Ipod y cambió la canción.

Las primeras melodías de _When I get you alone_ se escuchaban por los parlantes y Jeff lo miró de reojo. Cambió la canción otra vez y…

"¿_For Your Entertainment_? ¿En serio Nick?" lo miró desaprobatoriamente a su novio.

"¿Qué? No es mi culpa que aparezcan justo esas canciones"

Cambió la canción una vez más. _Push it_ de Salt N Pepa comenzó a sonar y Jeff levantó los brazos en exasperación antes de pararse y salir de la habitación.

Nick suspiró y continuó haciendo la tarea. Cuando la canción terminó los primeros acordes de _Mine_ comenzaron a tocar.

"¿En serio? ¿No podías haber empezado hace dos minutos?" dijo Nick para la habitación vacía antes de rodar los ojos.

El moreno está seguro, el universo simplemente no está de su lado.


End file.
